It's alright
by LunatiCat
Summary: Spotlight, fans, fame, it must be good to be a vocaloid. If you're one of the well known ones. Oliver, Piko, and Fukase have never been popular, but it's not too late to start is it? A story I thought of about the lesser known vocaloids. Bear with me, my english is not the best..
1. Onstage vs off

Another sucessful concert. Cheering crowds, screaming fans, and only certain vocaloids going back onstage to take a bow.

They were known as "the IT crowd" to the other lesser known vocaloids, and the IT crowd was the top of every social scene, had the most songs and were everyone's favorite vocaloids.

The IT crowd was made up of eight vocaloids.

Meiko, who was said to be the "Drunken mother" of the group. Her powerful voice and hard-ass personality made her likable for some reason

Gakupo, who had the longest hair out of any male vocaloid and had that weird thing with samarai. There was a collection of samarai swords that belonged to him backstage.

Gumi, who was mostly known for her song _Echo,_ and for her lower voice, and constant female slash duets.

Rin and Len, who were known for being adorable, and were pretty easy to picture in any song.

Kaito, with his weird personality, and total addiction to ice cream. The "big brother" of the group.

Luka, being part of the #1 ship in the vocaloid society with her unique voice and pink hair because who doesn't love pink hair?

And Hatsune Miku, the princess, the queen of the vocaloids, the first, the fan favorite.

Those were the faces that the vocaloid franchise was associated with. Those were the vocaloids that got all the fame, the interviews, the love from the crowd.

So that meant the other vocaloids would sit backstage, occasionally getting lucky enough to sing one song, and wait for the concerts to be over.

Or some of them would peer through the curtains hoping for their own chance at stardom.

One of those vocaloids was Oliver.

He was younger then the others and "had yet to have his dreams brutally crushed" according to some of the other vocaloids. But Oliver didn't mind that most of his fame came from youtube, or that his songs were a little creepy.

He just wanted to sing.

"Stop staring at them. It won't do anything" Fukase grumbled in annoyence. The redhead was known for being snarky, bad tempered and occaisionally aggressive.

But Oliver liked him anyways.

"I want to be out there!" Oliver said for the sixth hundreth time.

"Find someone who cares" was Fukase's response.

"You should be out there too." the younger said earnestly. "You have a great voice. They'd love you"

"Or they'd make fun of my face and call me fuck-ass" Fukase said shrugging, but there was no mistaking the gleam of longing in his eye.

"I think your face is intresting" Oliver said.

"I think the creators screwed up" Fukase said, glaring at his reflection in a screen.

There had been rumors going around that the manufacturing system had glitched out while programming Fukase's appearence.

"But..."

"Shut up and go away"

"He wasn't doing anything bad" a femine voice said.

Fukase slapped the owner of the voice's head. "No one asked you"

Utatane Piko looked up from the screen of the iphone he'd stolen off a sercurity gaurd. "Hey! I'm trying to hack Miku's fanbase! I've almost got it this time!"

The albino was constantly trying to cyber attack the It crew, even though his attempts were futile. Despite being a computer himself, the albino was facinated by other electronics.

"Piko-kun! Fukase's being mean!" Oliver whined.

"That's Fukase-sempai to you!" Fukase snapped, kicking at the younger vocaloid.

Piko hid a smile behind his phone.

"You don't love me any more?" Oliver said, turning on his puppy dog eyes.

"I..ugh...fine go back to staring, whatever, I don't care" Fukase said, trying to look away from Oliver.

"And Oliver wins" Piko said quietly. Fukase smacked him again.

"OW!"

"Again! No one asked you!"

A few moments later the Master stepped into the room. A tall man with unknown age, the master was never seen without some sort of mask. It was rumored only Miku knew what the man looked like.

"Good job everyone, now the stars are going to be back here in a moment so I'll wait for them before I announce the big news..."

Even the Master played favorites...

Fukase felt himself zoning out as the master droaned on.

"Sir? Could you take your mask off?" Oliver asked.

Fukase along with half the backstage population groaned. Oliver asked this every time to no avail.

"Not today I'm afraid...oh." the Master trailed off as the IT crew walked backstage.

"Hi everyone!" Miku said brightly.

The other vocaloids mumbled greetings, or if you were Fukase, rolled their eyes.

The Master went on to talk about some new way of reccording songs that Fukase didn't care about whatsoever. Before he knew it the vocaloids were speaking again.

"IA keeps telling me I should go in for a virus scan" Piko said as a way of conversation. "Keeps saying that there's this weird echo under my voice. Does it sound echo-y to you?"

"Whatcha doing Piko?" Rin Kagamine said coming over to them.

Piko jumped and almost dropped the phone.

"Hey, is that Miku's fanbase?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"N-no"

"OH MY GOD PIKO'S TRYING TO HACK MIKU'S FANBASE" Rin screamed.

The other vocaloids turned towards her voice. Piko looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is this true?" the Master said in a scarily soft voice.

"Y-yes but..."

"It wasn't him" Fukase spoke up. "It was me. He was trying to cover for me."

Both Piko and Oliver's eyes widened.

"Well" the master said. "I see the resident freak has made himself more of an outcast."

Fukase's face burned the color of his hair. He turned to leave as the other vocaloids went back to their conversations.

"Hey" Fukase turned around at the sound of Piko's voice.

"Thanks. You didn't have to..."

"Just be more careful" Fukase snapped, and continued walking ignoring Oliver's shouts of "Fukase-sempai where are you going?"

Don't ever let them see that the comments hurt.


	2. In another life

Hiyama Kiyoteru was an unusual vocaloid by many standards. Firstly, he had a second job _aside_ from his career as a vocaloid.

He worked as an assistent teacher at a local school, and enjoyed it. He'd always loved the natural world and being around humans.

Vocaloids were not humans.

They were synthetic beings, mostly digital with computers for minds and learning software. They weren't robots, but they weren't completely digital. Only the Master knew how vocaloids were made since he invented them.

Since they were more machine then human, vocaloids could get viruses or suffer glitches in their programming which is why most of them needed some form of maitenence often.

Kiyoteru had one of the worst glitches known. The want to be human.

Being a vocaloid was intresting sure, but there was something about humans, something so _natural_ that and artificial being such as himself wanted part of it. He had heard the master talk about humans as nasty, selfish, and disgusting which was no surprise.

The master had spent years of his life creating artificial life because he despised humans so much.

Kiyoteru knew that he was better off as a vocaloid for some reasons, he couldn't get sick and any viruses he contracted were easily fixed in a few hours, but vocaloids weren't programmed with feeling or personality, although most of them created their own personalities anyways.

All he wanted was to feel. Anything, anything at all. Emotions, pain, anything. Some vocaloids could _seem_ like they felt things but they couldn't be feeling anything.

Right?

Kiyoteru would be happy to tell other vocaloids about his ideas, but no one really spoke to him.

He would much rather be in the human's world as one of them.

He was trying to escape to the school building that day when he almost walked into a redheaded vocaloid.

Kiyoteru stopped. He could have sworn that he saw _pain_ on the vocaloid's face.

"What are you looking at?" the redhead growled. Kiyoteru hadn't realized he was staring.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Kiyoteru asked. (He wasn't sure what else to say)

"Oh I'm fiiiiiiiine" the redhead said in a way that clearly stated that he was not fine.

"What happened?" Kiyoteru asked.

"What are you? My therapist? Well if you must know...Wait who the hell are you?"

Kiyoteru realized that most vocaloids didn't know who he was. Heck, he didn't know who half of them were. He only knew the names of the vocaloids in the so called IT crew...

"I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru. What's your name?"

The redhead was clearly sizing him up. Kiyoteru must have been found acceptable because the redhead said, "Fukase"

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? Not all of us have last names! Hell, half of us don't even have human names. V4 flower, IA, they sound like freakin' usernames!"

Fukase seemed to have run out of breath for the time being.

"But yeah, I'm Fukase" he finally said, looking up at Kiyotaru..

And now Kiyotaru could see his face. Something had gone wrong with his production. One of his eyes were cloudy and there were scars along his cheeks. Most surprising was the red x like mark across his nose...

A flawed vocaloid. Kiyoteru didn't know that could happen.

"You're staring again" Fukase said. Kiyotaru jolted himself from his thoughts again.

"My apologizes."

"It's ok I guess. Well I'm gonna go, oh and if you see a small blond child, tell him I did not go this way" Fukase said, walking off.

A flawed vocaloid. Kiyoteru decided that he wanted to get to know this vocaloid.

"Come on Piko-kun! We're never going to find him!" Oliver said, dragging a slightly out of breath Piko behind him.

"Did it occur to you that maybe he doesn't want to be found?" Piko asked.

"No...but he looked like he needed a hug"

Once again Piko was astounded by the innocence of the vocaloid with some of the creepiest songs on the planet.

"Ok, I guess we could look a little more" Piko sighed, wanting to get his hands on another phone.

"Piko-kuuuuuun! Stop trying to steal phones! It doesn't end well!" Oliver whined.

"I wasn't thinking about doing that at all" Piko said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes you were. Whenever someone with a phone walks by you get this look in your eye"

"It's not like that. Its-"

"Kleptomania?"

"NO! Where'd you hear about that?"

"Ummmmm...a friend?"

"Stop going on wikipedia."

Fukase had learned his lesson. Don't go somewhere unless you know where you were going. And now he was lost. Great. He could attempt to contact his friends, but their reactions weren't hard to imagine.

 _Fukase! Why'd you leave! You could have gotten hurt! Where were you trying to go? Can I come with you next time? I wanna stay with you! why'd you leave?_

 _Wait you didn't know where you were going? Great plan. *and then silence. Piko didn't usually talk unless there was reason too*_

Fukase looked at a tree. And then the one next to it. And then the one next to that. ALL THE FREAKIN' TREES LOOKED THE SAME!

Out of all things he walked into a forrest.

"HELLO!" Fukase yelled. (He wasn't sure who he expected to answer. A squirrrel maybe)

Fukase decided to wander the forest and hope to get lucky. (And banish all thoughts of hansel and gretel from his mind)

He wandered some more...

...and was almost hit by a car.

"RESPECT THE WILDIFE!" Fukase yelled at the speeding car. (It seemed right at the moment)

"Screw life" Fukase muttered, getting up and following the road. Civilization was hopefully at the end of this road.

It was, sort of. One building was there, and from the looks of it an abandoned school building.

Fukase walked up to the building and went inside.

24 pairs of eyes looked back at him.

Not abandoned.


	3. I meant to do that

Fukase stared back at the class that was clearly in session.

"What's wrong with his face?" he heard one student whisper.

"Uhhh...go back to learning" Fukase said, going back out the way he came.

Well that was just perfect.

Oliver sat silently watching the other vocaloids talk and socialize. Fukase hadn't come back yet and he was worried. Piko was _probably_ worried, but it was impossible to tell as Piko was currently out cold, draped over a table.

No one knew why, but Piko could fall asleep anywhere at any time. Oliver found it funny.

Fukase found it annoying as Piko usually fell asleep on _him_.

"Piko" Oliver said, shaking him. "Fukase's not back yet"

"Nngh" was the response as the albino turned away from him.

"Come on Piko! Wake up!" Oliver said shaking him more.

"You could try plugging him in" a sarcastic voice said.

Oliver looked up to see a vocaloid sitting alone, partially in the shadowas.

"What?"

"His tail. What would happen if you plugged him in?"

"Ohhhh." Oliver said. "I don't know. Fukase tried once and Piko bitch slapped him"

"Who're you talking to" Piko mumbled.

"I don't know. Hey can I plug you in?"

"mm? Sure...WAIT WHAT? OLIVER NO!" Piko said, fully awake now. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked innocently, fingering Piko's tail. (He'd picked it up a minute ago.)

"Gimme that" Piko said, snatching it back. "Leave me alone"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the...table" Oliver said sweetly.

"Oh this is too good" the sarcastic voice said again. "Says you bitch slapped someone clear as day but doesn't know what a good inuendo is."

"Inue-what?" Oliver asked.

"Oh it's a-"

"NOTHING OLIVER!" Piko yelled, inturrupting the voice.

"I'm gonna go look for Fukase again" Oliver said, walking off.

"Why would you want to ruin that innocence?" Piko questioned the vocaloid, but no one was there. He could have sworn there was a minute ago...

Fukase was lost lost lost lost lost. Everywhere he looked there were more trees so now he was sitting outside the school like a creepy person.

Suddenly the door opened and hit him in the back.

"OW!" he snapped. "Watch it you... _YOU!_ "

Hiyama Kiyoteru looked back at him.

"I should have known" he said with a small smile. "The students said that there was a homeless clown outside..."

" _EXCUSE ME?_ "

"Anyways I thought it was you" Kiyoteru finished quickly.

"Oh. Well it is. Get me out of here...Wait, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Mr. Hiyama?" a quiet voice said. A small girl was peering through the door. "Is the homeless clown going to hurt us?"

"I'M NOT A HOMELESS CLOWN!"

"No, he won't hurt us. Go back inside. I'll be in in a moment" Kiyoteru said smiling.

"Homeless clown" Fukase muttered. "Who teaches those kids...Mr. Hiyama?"

"Yes, that's how I like my students to address me"

"YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Yes, that-"

"I know how the world works dammit! Are you saying you work like a human?"

"It's not like I have something better to do. I hardly ever get to sing. The most I ever did was a yaoi magnet cover with Kaito. And it's enjoyable"

"But you can't! We have one purpose! We're programmed to do it!" Fukase said. "Do you have some sort of virus?"

Kiyoteru gave him a cold stare. "I don't have a virus. This is my choice. How about you run back to the circus?"

"Jeez, no need to be salty." Fukase said. "Just sayin' if "the homeless clown" decided to spill where you've been going to the master..."

"You can't tell him!" Hiyama said. "Who knows what he'd do! He might...delete me."

"Big deal. And then some new version of you would come out."

"You don't get it!" Kiyoteru snapped. "I couldn't explain it to you right now!"

"Try me"

"Look, I'll try and explain while I take you back."

"Ok. Lead the way "Mr. Hiyama"" Fukase said, sweeping off his hat and bowing mockingly.

"Gladly"

Oliver had asked everyone who'd listen if they'd seen Fukase, no one really did though. Piko was still back at the table talking to whoever that was, and now Oliver really wanted to know what an inuendo was...

Deep in thought Oliver didn't see a lone speaker cord and tripped, falling into another vocaloid.

"Woah easy there buddy" said a familiar voice. Oliver knew that voice.

Oliver looked up into a pair of purple eyes. "Are you-"

"Yeah I'm the one you were talking to earlier." the vocaloid said, pushing short bangs out of his, no her eyes. Or was it his? Oliver wasn't sure what gender they were.

"Then who's Piko-"

"Your friend went back to sleep" the vocaloid shruged.

"Oh"

"Maybe you should plug him in and see if he gets a decent charge" the vocaloid said laughing.

"Maybe" Oliver said, not getting the joke. "I'm Oliver. Who are you?"

The vocaloid gave him a "you're too precious for this world" look. "You wouldn't know me. I'm new. My name's V4 Flower."

"Hi V4 Flower" Oliver said. "Have you seen my friend? His name's Fukase and he kinda looks like a clown except he's not very happy."

"Would that friend happen to be walking this way with a...nerd?" V4 Flower asked.

"Yes! Except I don't know that other guy" Oliver said. "Maybe Fukase made a friend!"

"I doubt it" V4 said, rolling their eyes. "Hey did you say his name was Fuck-ass?"

"PIKO!" Fukase shouted, shoving the albino out of the chair he was in.

"GYAAAAH!" Piko yelped, waking up. "FUKASE WHAT THE HELL!"

"I want that chair" Fukase said.

"Screw you" Piko mumbled. Kiyoteru helped him up.

"Oh hey, look, a gentleman! Do you know what that is Fukase? Someone who doesn't push someone out of chairs!"

"Whatever" Fukase said, settling into the chair. "How do you fall asleep like this? It's kinda uncomfertable."

"then give it back"

"Ummmm...no"

"Hey Fuck-ass! I found your child!"

V4 Flower and Oliver were walking towards them.

"IT'S FUKASE! Who are you?"

"V4 Flower"

"Not another one" Piko groaned. "There's no point of having a V4 update. You sound the same!"

"Aww, what a cute V2"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A V2!"

"You make a weird trio. The homeless clown, the V2, and the weirdly innocent child." V4 Flower said.

"HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE GETTING HOMELESS! I DON'T LOOK HOMELESS!"

 _"WHO NEEDS A V4 UPDATE HUH? NOT ME! I'M FINE!"_

 _"WHAT'S AN INUENDO!"_

Kiyoteru slowly backed away.

The four other vocaloids kept screaming at each other.

" _ENOUGH!"_ An even louder voice yelled. The master stood over them.

"Explain yourselves" the Master said.

The four looked at each other guiltily.

"It was his fault" Fukase said, pointing at a random vocaloid walking by.

"Don't act smart with me" the Master growled. He was angry. Very angry.

"H-he didn't mean anything by it." Piko said, voice shaking. "It was just a little arguement-"

A resonating smack echoed throughout the room. It happened so fast all there was to see was the master's outstreatched hand and the red mark on Piko's face.

"There will be no more fighting" the Master said and strode from the room.

"Hold still" Fukase growled.

"Ow" Piko muttered as Fukase lightly touched the mark on his face.

"He hit you. He _hit_ you" Oliver kept saying while pacing back and forth. The three vocaloids plus Flower had been locked in a room by themselves.

"I'm sorry" Flower said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault"

"It kinda was. I'm sorry for teasing you about being a V2. You're Utatane Piko right? Well your voice is amazing."

"Um, thanks?"

Oliver was sitting alone on the floor shaking.

"Oliver I'm alright" Piko said kindly.

"I always knew master was creepy, but now he...terrifies me."

"Oh god" Fukase muttered. "Alright Oliver, it's like this. The world sucks ass so our lives will too"

"FUKASE!" Flower and Piko shouted (Well Flower shouted Fuck-ass)

"You suck at life" Flower said.

Fukase took a bow at this. "Now who has a way to pass the time? Flower? Piko? Oliver?"

Flower gestured to the corner where Piko was fast asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Fukase said, shaking him. "We're playing hangman and you can pick the first word!"

"We don't have any paper" Piko grumbled.

Fukase pulled a pen from his pocket and drew a hangman board on the wall.

"Ooh, Fukase we're gonna get in trouble!" Oliver said.

"Who cares" Fukase said, handing the pen over to Piko.

Piko's sentence ended up being LET ME SLEEP. (No, Said Fukase)

Flower went next with words like V4 UPDATE, PURPLE, and FUCK-ASS

Oliver continued with words like BIRD, TARANTULA, and (to everyone's horror) INUENDO.

They were finishing with Fukase's sentence (I'M NOT A HOMELESS CLOWN) when there was a knock on the door.

"Crap" Fukase said, looking at the pen covered walls.


End file.
